In optoelectronic components that emit electromagnetic radiation, it is known to encapsulate LED chips by means of a potting compound into which at least one phosphor is mixed. The encapsulation is performed, for example, by casting potting compound into a housing cavity in which an LED chip is mounted. Alternatively, the encapsulation is performed by overmolding—for instance via transfer molding—an LED chip mounted on a leadframe.